Heretofore, as a transport means for a workpiece or the like, for example, a fluid pressure cylinder has been used having a piston that is displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid.
Such a fluid pressure cylinder, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 56-146105, includes a cylindrically shaped cylinder tube, a cylinder cover disposed on an end of the cylinder tube, and a piston provided displaceably in the interior of the cylinder tube. In addition, by supplying a pressure fluid to a port of the cylinder cover, the piston is pressed and displaced in an axial direction by the pressure fluid, which is introduced to the interior of the cylinder tube. A thrust force applied in the axial direction of the piston is converted into an output of the fluid pressure cylinder.
The fluid pressure cylinder includes a spigot joint, which projects toward the side of the cylinder tube, provided on an end of the cylinder cover. The cylinder tube is inserted over an outer circumferential side of the spigot joint, whereby the cylinder tube and the cylinder cover are assembled in a state of being positioned in both axial and radial directions.